The invention relates to ladders and more particularly to a bracing device for converting sections of an extension ladder into a stepladder.
One object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character which will function as a brace, rigidly securing together a pair of diverging ladder sections to form a step-ladder.
Another object of the invention is to provide adjustable means for imparting rigidity to a stepladder assembled with the use of said device.
A further object is to provide a device which will assure safety to persons using it.
Yet another object is to provide such a device, which is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and manipulate, compact, efficient and durable.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description in connection with the appended drawing illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention. It is to be understood, however, that these are given by way of illustration and not of limitation and that changes may be made in the detail, construction, form and size of the parts, without affecting the scope of the invention sought to be protected .